


刀

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 最难莫过于在刀尖上行走。BDSM相关。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	刀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puukko](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662269) by fury-shashka. 



她看着他的手指旋转着猎刀。他的手指很长——修长，结实，白皙，灵活，指关节明显。她的手腕很疼。她拽了拽手腕，紧紧的束缚带稍微勒进她的皮肤，使她皱起了眉头。一定会留下痕迹。明天，后天，甚至大后天，她都得把它们藏起来。她更加用力地拽了一下，发出一声愤怒的声音。

“你把我绑住了。”

她的声音打破了黏稠的寂静，连她自己都感到惊讶。

卢修斯冷冷地笑了起来，懒洋洋地看着她。他把刀放在大腿旁边，银色刀刃在黑色床罩上闪闪发亮。

“我没有必要把你绑起来，吉妮维娅。我单手就能把你按倒在床上，对你为所欲为。”

金妮咽了口唾沫，他继续说了下去。

“我可以把你翻过去，用力将你的脸按在枕头里，用一只脚——一只脚——踩着你的脑袋，压着你的下颌骨、太阳穴和脸颊，占有你的这里——”说到这里，他的手落在她的两腿之间——“还有这里——”他的手越来越低——“你甚至不能尖叫或请求帮助，因为你要挣扎着呼吸。挣扎着活下来。”他说最后几个字时，把嘴凑到了她的耳边，她的呼吸颤抖着挤出喉咙，仿佛一只被抓住的鹪鹩。

“好了。”他转过身子，她盯着他的浅色头发——头发在身后束成一条发辫，垂在后背上。金妮看着他的肩膀、上颈的线条、被头发遮住一半的后脖颈。他转过来时，手里松松地拿着一条布。

“你他妈——”他用一只手用力捂住金妮的嘴，打断了金妮的话。他凑近她时，她身边的床下沉得更厉害了。

“小心用词。”

她感到懊悔，却又很生气，不过她不再试图咒骂他，而是继续望着他。金妮现在意识到了他身体的力量——他的手捂住了她的嘴和整个下巴，这提醒着她，如果他那些放纵的手指稍一用力，她很可能会死，脸会像昆虫一样被捏得支离破碎。她打了个哆嗦，他的嘴角掠过一丝微笑。

他迅速堵住她的嘴，把手伸到她的脑后，将亚麻布打成了紧紧的双结。她的几根头发缠在了绳结里，痛得她发出低沉的嘶嘶声。金妮想说话，想责骂他如此粗心大意，却只发出了一声低沉含糊的呻吟。

卢修斯笑了起来。

“你这样真的很迷人，吉妮维娅。赤身裸体地绑在床头板上，不能说话，不能唠叨，也不能骂人。当然，你完全供我支配。”她眯起眼睛看着他，想朝他脸上吐口水，不过塞口布让她无能为力。卢修斯伸出左手，用力打了她一巴掌。她发出了嘶嘶声，因为她不能尖叫，不能反抗，也不能说话，而且她的颧骨上留了一个红白相间的掌印，疼得火辣辣的。

“你要好好听话，你这个小叛徒。”他的声音很低。“现在——我已经等得够久了，既然你不能对我说‘不’，我就认为你的意思是‘是’，我会随心所欲地处置你。”

金妮握紧了拳头，将纤细的手指蜷缩进手掌中。他仍然穿戴整齐——她也知道他为什么要这样做。这是一种权力平衡；她躺在这里，一丝不挂，而他则穿着衣服——全副武装，居高临下。这一举动是为了让她感到低微和害怕。它起作用了。

他将一条健壮的大腿跨在她的胯部，骑在她身上，他的骨盆和腹股沟沉甸甸地压着她。她觉得有些不舒服，发出了呻吟，试图用大腿上部支撑他的重量。金妮能感觉到她的屁股紧贴着床单，大腿上的肉也被压平了。他的羊毛裤子触感陌生，摩擦着她赤裸的身体。她又呻吟起来，很想咒骂他。

“你越想说话，口水就会流得越快。那该多么美妙——你那张甜美的小嘴大张着，淌出羞耻的口水。”他的声音透着恶意。金妮决定不再尝试说话了——只为了从他那里剥夺一点乐趣。她安静下来，抬头望着天花板和绑着她手腕的床头板。

她的两只乳头被用力拽了一下，使她向下看去。卢修斯双手各捧住她的一只乳房，用拇指和食指捏住了她。他朝她笑了笑，又捏又拽，直到她的皮肤变得通红。她的乳头绷紧了，几乎让她感到疼痛。

金妮低吼了一声。

他抬头看向她，脸上流露出近乎惊喜的表情。他重新摆好姿势，再次重重落在她身上，又将手伸到了她的胸前。他盯着她的眼睛，用力捏住她的乳头。很用力。比之前更用力。卢修斯施加着残忍的力道，同时又拽了一下，丰满的乳房由捏住乳头的两只手拽离了她的胸膛。金妮不由自主地发出一种野兽似的声音，脑袋用力陷进了枕头里。

“你这个小荡妇。”他贴在她的耳边说，她意识到，她能感觉到他的羊毛背心紧贴着她的胸膛，紧贴着她那[弃信忘义](https://hanyu.baidu.com/zici/s?wd=%E5%BC%83%E4%BF%A1%E5%BF%98%E4%B9%89&query=%E8%83%8C%E4%BF%A1%E5%BC%83%E4%B9%89%20%E8%BF%91%E4%B9%89%E8%AF%8D&srcid=28236&from=kg0)的乳头。他悬在她的身体上。金妮扭过头去，闭上了眼睛。卢修斯用力抓住她的下巴，将她的脑袋转回了正中间。

“别动。”他不再说什么开场白，而是直接用舌尖探索着迷宫般的外耳，然后将湿润的舌头深深探了进去。金妮挣扎起来，发出一声呻吟，喉咙格格作响。她能感觉到他贴着她的耳朵笑了起来，他咬了一下她的耳垂。她的身体猝然一动。他发出轻笑，继续从她的耳朵吻到绷紧的脖子。他抓住她的下巴，让她抬起头来，使她闷声叫了起来。他用又湿又烫的舌头舔着她的脖子，她兴奋地扭动着大腿，叫得更厉害了。

卢修斯放开她的下巴，退了回去。

“我听到了快感的声音吗，吉妮维娅？”

她真想打掉他脸上的得意表情。她眯起眼睛开始摇头时，他用力抓住了她脑后的头发，疼得她的眼中涌出了泪水。卢修斯紧紧抓住她的脑袋，在束缚允许的范围内，尽可能将她拉向自己。金妮呜咽着，肩膀的肌肉被拽得咯吱作响。他将头歪向一边，低头看了看她，然后俯身舔着她的脸，一直舔到太阳穴。她浑身颤抖。

“别哭。我受不了女人哭。”他向后来到她的两腿之间。金妮本能地曲起膝盖，想躲开他。

但是他太快了。他抓住她的脚踝，粗暴地将它们拽了下来，她听见她的膝盖发出了令人作呕的声响。

“试都别试。”他每说一个字，拇指都用力按着她脚背和脚踝的敏感皮肤。金妮抬头望着他，眼里闪着晶莹的泪光和极度的愤怒。卢修斯把她的一只脚踝搭在自己肩上，咬着那里的皮肤，一直迎视着她的目光。

“如果你这么想看，我就给你看。”他从床上拿过两只枕头，放到她的脑后，使她只能抬起上身，目光最终落到她的双腿之间。

他将手放在她的大腿内侧，用力掰开她的双腿，使她的双腿张到最大。金妮看到他低头盯着她。

“你湿了。”

他似乎喜欢和她进行单边对话，不经她同意就继续说下去。

“你反抗得很厉害——很勇敢，你这个小骚货——可你都湿透了。”卢修斯笑着对她说，同时将两根手指伸进她的阴唇，撑开了她。金妮仍然憎恨地瞪着他，却又被唤起了欲望，她真恨自己的叛徒身体做出反应，恨她自己的反应和反抗。卢修斯把手指放到嘴边，色情地舔了舔，扬起眉毛看着她。

感觉到冰凉的刀柄贴着她的大腿内侧，她这才注意到他已经拿起了刀。

金妮呜呜叫了起来。

他短暂地闭上了眼睛。

“你不知道——不知道——这声音多么诱人。”他睁开眼睛，看着她惊恐地睁大眼睛，又开始了之前的挣扎。卢修斯坐在她的两腿之间，迫使她只能继续张开想要合上的腿。

“小心，女孩。再乱动一下，这把刀——”他举起那把猎刀，长长的乌木刀柄破旧光滑，刀刃磨得十分锋利——“也许——会划伤你。”金妮脸色惨白，双腿重重落回了床垫上。“很好。”

卢修斯继续在她的大腿内侧来回滑动着乌木刀柄，他面带笑意地看着那把武器接近她的小穴时，她的眼睛睁得越来越大。突然，他停下了动作。

“如果你保持不动，这对我们俩来说也许都是一件乐事。如果你躲闪、扭动或反抗，就会弄得鲜血淋漓。我最终会割伤你的大腿内侧——无意如此，但我会割伤你的。”她还没来得及反应，他就靠近她的身体，逼她将双腿分得更开。

乌木刀柄在顶着她的穴口。金妮仰头靠在枕头上，发出一声抽泣，然后决定，如果她控制不了局面，她就会不带理性地旁观。她又抬起头，用眼泪汪汪的眼睛看向卢修斯。

他将刀柄往她体内没入一英寸，若有所思地跟她说着话。

“这把猎刀是我父亲在我十七岁时给我的。我第一次剥皮是一头牡鹿。”他愉快地看着她。她咽了口唾沫。

他又插入了一英寸。

“它比大多数刀都要大。刀柄有八英寸。”卢修斯朝她笑了笑。金妮轻声呻吟起来。

他加快动作，又往里推了两英寸，他用食指、中指和拇指控制着刀刃，避开她的皮肤。

“我学会了怎么去除内脏，怎么放血，怎么剥皮。如果你来我的休息室看看，就能看到我的战利品。”

他停下手中的刀，歪头看着她。

“舒服吗？”

金妮闭上眼睛，粗重地深吸了一口气，试图让头脑保持清醒。她能感觉到体内的刀柄，冰冷而坚硬，她知道他是想用它干她，毫不留情地干她。他趁她分神之际，把最后几英寸都插了进去，她尖叫起来，猛地抬起头，看着他戴上一副皮手套，给那嵌入她体内七英寸深的邪恶之物套上刀鞘。她看着他用皮革包裹的手来回抚摸着她的大腿和腹部，然后俯身抽出了堵住她嘴的布。

她用力地喘着气。

“卢修斯——”

他抓着她的头发，热烈地吻着她，让她安静下来，然后抬起身来看着她。

“听话。否则我就把它拿出来。”他再次坐在她的两腿之间，金妮喘着粗气，恍惚地点了点头。他用戴着手套的手握住猎刀，几乎全部抽出，然后又狠狠插入。

金妮又发出一声喘息，整个身体都拱了起来，后背离开了床垫。卢修斯重复着他的动作，调整着刀柄的角度，使坚硬的乌木撞上她体内特别的那处。她咕哝了一声。

“你想要什么，吉妮维娅？”卢修斯慢慢抽送着刀柄，逐渐加快速度，等着她让步，等着她承认。

“求求你——”

“求我什么？好好说。”

“求求你——求求你干我，卢修斯。”

他继续保持着不紧不慢的速度。

“用什么干你，女孩？”

金妮叹了口气，呻吟着，来回仰着头——她只想再感受一下那个角度，那种冲击。

“用——用——”她断了思路——他用戴着皮手套的手指抚摸着她的阴蒂，拽了拽她的耻毛。

“用什么？”他粗暴地拽了她一下，她叫了起来。

“用——用那个。用——那把刀。干我——用那把刀——干我。”

她知道她做得很好，他几乎——几乎——仁慈地朝她笑了笑，将手中的刀握得更紧了。她能感觉到他双手的力量在她体内的物体上回响。他将刀柄抽出来，又插了回去，她发出了呻吟。他的节奏很猛烈，如同原始的鼓点，刀柄的每一次推入都使她浑身震颤。乌木沾满了她的爱液——没有任何阻力或摩擦地滑进滑出。卢修斯面色从容不迫，却加快了手头的速度，她放纵地呻吟起来。

“往上——还要——往上——”她的声音断断续续，却十分肯定，他竟然顺从地抬起刀柄，再次用力撞击着她体内那一处。

她嘶嘶地叫了起来，像个破洋娃娃似的开合着眼睛，睫毛颤抖，拱起后背，向上挺起乳房。卢修斯看着它们随着每一次抽插剧烈晃动。

金妮看着他继续用一只手操纵猎刀，另一只手熟练地解开裤子，套弄着他自己。

他再次撞着她的那一点时，她的视线模糊了，边缘满是银色条纹。她发誓。

“操。”

他没有因为她的用词而惩罚她，因为他抽插的速度快得不可思议，她能听到刀柄在她身体里诱出的水声，淫荡的声音从她的唇边溢出，他不断变换着武器在她体内的角度，冲击着她的脉搏，她的神经，她的核心——

“操——操——噢，操——噢，天啊，噢，卢修斯——噢——噢——”她语无伦次地喊道，最后那个字变成了一声尖叫，因为他找到了她体内完美的一点，通过刀柄将全部体重都施加上去，他大汗淋漓，低吼一声，射到了她的大腿内侧，她的视线一片模糊，身体全力绷紧，忍不住也喊了出来——

当她脱离黑暗幻想，视线变得清晰之后，他就朝她俯下身，将一只手撑在她的腰旁。几缕头发从他的发辫里滑落下来。金妮模糊地意识到，他温热的精液正凝结在她的大腿上，他半裸着身体，正在解开她的绳结。

她的束缚解开了，血突然回流到手上，温暖了她的指尖。她呼吸着。她呼吸着，叹了口气，又抬头看向他，她又意识到——她意识到她的身体、她的血液和她的两腿之间都在歌唱，她在呼吸。

**「完」**


End file.
